One Happy Family
by luneara eclipse
Summary: A Birthday One-Shot for Y2Erin, Happy Birthday girl! JerichoxOC


**One Happy Family**

**A/N: This is written for Y2Erin, one of my closest friends on here. Happy Birthday girl!**

* * *

><p>She was in a hurry. She had a meeting in twenty minutes and it took forever for the waiter to bring her her check from her small lunch. Erin did a fast walknear run while she tried to look over a file for her job. Erin Harper was one of New York City's best attorneys, despite being a divorced single mom to a teen girl. Erin tucked a loose blonde curl that fell from the bun on the back of her head behind her hair, as she re-read the file about a domestic abuse case that ended with the battered husband shooting his wife. She didn't see the blonde-haired man exiting the hotel she was passing.

They collided and Erin's paperwork flew and purse out of her arms and scattered about them. The man dropped his gym bag and began to help her gather her papers as she picked up her purse.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." He said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Erin took the papers he handed her as she stood and looked at him. She couldn't help but stare at him slightly for she thought he was rather handsome.

"I'm Chris Irvine." He smiled and held out his hand. He thought Erin was very pretty.

"I'm Erin Harper nice to mee-oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I'm sorry, I literally have to run." She ran the best she could in her three inch heels to the law office she worked in.

Chris watched her run down the block before he knelt down to get his bag. He noticed the thin wallet next to it. Erin must've dropped it when they collided. He opened it and found her ID and business card. She only worked two blocks away at Rogers & Payne Law Firm. He smiled because he could see her again.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chris's friend Jay walked up to him.

"Nothin' much. I'm going to return this to a very pretty woman and hope for a date." Chris showed him the wallet.

"Don't be too long though. Vince will bitch if you're late to RAW." Jay waved to him as he left.

Erin sat at her desk in a bad mood. First the meeting was cancelled, then she spilt coffee on her jacket, and finally she learned she lost her wallet. She pulled her curly hair from it's bun to put it in a ponytail. As she got ready to call her daughter, Savannah, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey, I think this is yours." She looked up to see the man she bumped into earlier, Chris. He held her wallet out to him.

"Oh my, thank you so much! When I realized I lost it, my day went from bad to shitty." Erin laughed lightly as she took the wallet.

"Well no problem." He shrugged, "But I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner? Maybe I can help turn your day to a good one?"

"I'm not sure...Let me make a call first." Erin bit her lip. He was a very handsome man but she hasn't been on a date in seven months. She picked up her phone after Chris nodded and dialed Savannah's number.

"_Hey mom, what's up?_" Savannah greeted.

"Hey I might not be home til later; do you have money? You can order a pizza or something?" Erin asked.

"_Yeah I got like thirty bucks. See you later._" Erin hung up the phone.

"I'm free for dinner tonight." She smiled, "My daughter's gonna order herself a pizza."

"You have a kid?" Chris asked.

"Is that a problem?" He shook his head no.

"I'm not a shallow guy that runs from the thought of kids."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Savannah looked at her mom as the woman quickly applied a neutral shade of eyeshadow to lighten her blue eyes before putting her glasses back on. Savannah was texting her father as her mom was getting ready. Apparently her mom's new boyfriend Chris, was coming for dinner and was staying for a few days. Savannah wasn't happy, she didn't like the thought of some new guy possibly replacing her dad. She had hoped he would leave his new wife and come back to them.

(**bold is Savannah, **_italics is her dad_)

**Dnt kno y he's going 2 b here, wsh he wasnt tho**

_Ur mom movd on, been 5 yrs snce dvorce u need 2 also_

**Y cnt we b a famly again?**

_U kno we cnt, me n Tammy have 2 kids now_

**Cn i spnd spring break w/ u?**

_No, we're going 2 Paris_

**So u wont b in LA all?**

_No, g2g Tammy n i have 2 go 2 lunch, bye _

**Bye dad ttyl**

"Mom, dad said I can't spend Spring Break with him, Tammy, Maya, and Jordan." Savannah sighed.

Erin frowned at the broken-hearted statement her daughter said about her good-for-nothing father, "Well then, the two of us can go to the spa or see a show on Broadway. How does that sound?"

"Whatever. Do I still have to take the lessons?" Savannah asked.

"Yes you do. Vannah, it's been a year since the incident; I wish you would try to sing again. You had such a pretty voice." Erin used her daughter's nickname.

"I got it from you. You can sing, so I don't have to." Vannah sighed. She wished her mom would drop the subject for Erin had a much better voice than herself.

A year ago Savannah was supposed to have her tonsils removed but the surgery went bad and the result was her voice sounding somewhat raspy and causing her to be afraid to sing like she use too. A knock at the door of the Manhattan apartment caught their attention.

"That should be Chris, go answer it Van. I'll be there in a minute." Savannah rolled her eyes and went to the door. She opened it and narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde Canadian man standing there with his suitcases and a bouquet of roses and a daisy.

"You must be Savannah, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you." He smiled and handed her the daisy.

"You too, come on in." She rolled her eyes and stepped aside to allow him in. She discretly tossed the daisy in the small trashcan by the door.

"Your mom said you looked just like your dad, but I can see that you have her nose." He said.

Savannah rolled her eyes again and went to her room as she pulled her brunette hair into a ponytail. She slammed the door as hard as she could, nearly causing a hanging painting to fall off the wall. Chris frowned at the teen's behavior but his frown quickly turned to a smile when Erin walked into the livingroom wearing a blue knee-length strapless dress. He handed Erin the roses, causing her to smile.

"Hey Chris, I hope you had a good flight." She kissed him.

"Yeah I did. Is Savannah always that...grouchy?" He asked.

"You mean bitchy?" Erin smirked as he nodded sheepishly, "And yes, ever since her father and I got divorced five years ago."

"That must've been hard on the both of you." Chris said softly.

"Calvin was a jackass. He left for a younger woman. Vannah still hopes he'll come back, but I'd be happy if he's castrated in an accident." She shrugged.

Savannah glared at her bedroom wall as her mother walked into the room. The teen was sitting on a beanbag chair next to her bed as Erin took a seat on the bed. Savannah didn't look at her because she knew her mother would guilt her into apologizing.

"Vannah...apologize to him." Erin looked at her daughter but the girl wouldn't meet her eye.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Savannah said nonchalantly.

"Well you weren't being polite. You basically had a tantrum, and don't lie! I heard you slam the door...Hell Rhode Island heard you slam the door." Savannah sighed and got up. Erin grinned and followed her daughter into the living room.

"I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. My dad put me in a bad mood." Savannah said.

"No problem, apology accepted." Chris smiled.

The three of them left the apartment, because Savannah forgot to watch the manicotti and it burned. They climbed into Chris's rental car and drove to a small Italian restuarant nearby. Erin and Chris were acting like newlyweds which caused Savannah to become quiet and upset though she kept her face blank. Chris had told Savannah that he was a professional wrestler for the WW. The teen wasn't impressed.

"So Vannah, since you're going on Spring Break tomorrow and I called into work for a two week vacation; Chris and I thought it would be good if the two of us travel with Chris for his job." Erin smiled.

Savannah's eyes wided and she dropped her fork, "What? No way in hell!"

"Savannah Lauren Delgado, don't you dare raise your voice to me." Erin ordered, "You don't have any other plans and you get to travel. How many others from your school get to do that?"

"But mom-"

"'_But_' nothing. We're going. I'm sorry for her outburst Chris." Erin looked at him.

"It's okay."

For the rest of the night Savannah stayed quiet. After they went back to the apartment, she stayed in her room with her radio on. She didn't want to hear her mom and Chris. She stayed up for a couple of hours and packed a duffelbag with clothes and her messengerbag with her favorite books: _Fallen_, _Torment_, _Baby on the Car Roof and 222 Other Urban Legends_, and _The Hobbit_ ; her ipod; and laptop.

The next morning the three of them exited the rental car at the airport. After nearly an hour going through security they had another hour to wait until they could board the plan. Erin and Chris spent the time talking, flirting and stealing kisses from each other. Savannah sighed out of boredom. When they were finally alloed to get on the plane, she foundd out they were all sitting together. Savannah had hoped to be in a different row then Chris and her mother.

The plane landed in Los Angeles but the show was in Anahiem. After checking into a Comfort Inn, Erin and Chris sharing a room and Savannah with her own, Chris had suggested they go to the arena. He gave Erin and Savannah passes so they could watch from backstage.

"Why would I want to go and watch people beat each other up?" Savannah asked. She didn't find wrestling appealing at all.

"Vannah, it's not like that. Besides, it's fun to watch; I mean I only started watching it four months ago but still." Erin shrugged.

"Yeah, Van, and plus you get to meet the other wrestlers." Chris smiled.

"First off, do _not_ call me '_Van_'. Second, I do not care. I'm not a fan and I don't think I'll ever be either." Savannah scowled as she turned on her ipod and placed the ear buds into her ears, blocking out their voices.

"I'm sorry about her Chris...She used to be so sweet and polite but ever since the surgery...I don't know what's wrong with her." Erin sighed and held Chris's hand.

"Whoa, what surgery?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well it was to remove her tonsils but the doctor's hand slipped. She used to sing in her school's choir but because of the doctor slipping it messed up her voice. She hasn't been able to sing very well and I put her in lessons but whether it's that she's lost interest or she's afraid, she refuses to sing anymore." Erin explained while blinking back tears.

Chris couldn't help but frown. He knew it must've been the fear, for he felt the fear of singing numerous times when he was touring with his band. Erin decided to stay at the hotel for she wasn't feeling well and hadn't for a couple days now. So Chris took Savannah to the arena but the teen just sat on a crate near catering reading one of her books with her ipod blaring in her ears. Chris had told several of the Superstars and Divas about Erin and Savannah so they weren't suprised to see her.

What she didn't know was that she was subconciously singing along. Her voice raspy but still great just like her mother's voice. Chris smiled and recorded her before sending it to Erin.

Erin smiled at the video of her daughter singing as she walked into the clinic. She decided to go to the doctor because of how she has been feeling. She sat in the waiting room until the doctor called her in.

Savannah sighed as she watched the monitor. She finished the book as was watching a match. It was some guy called Cena that looked like a bright purple goofball and another guy that looked like a red-headed ghost. She laughed when the red-head had beaten Cena. She didn't notice Chris walked over to her.

"Savannah, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"What about?" She sighed.

"Look, I know you don't like me but I really love your mother. And I know it seems a bit too soon, but I wanted to ask you if it would be okay to ask Erin to marry me." He said. Savannah's eyes widened and she wass silent for several minutes. He figured she was upset and was about to turn away.

"Why? I mean, why do you need my opinion?" She asked confused.

"Because if your mother and I do get married, you'd be my daughter and I don't want you being mad at me from the start." He shrugged.

"Well...I can't stop you two.-" Chris cut her off.

"Yes you can. Don't ever feel like you have no say in anything. Like how you shouldn't let the fear get to you when it comes to singing. I mean, I'm afraid when I go out there into the ring or when I'm with my band; but I don't let it stop me from doing something I love to do."

"Well...then what are you waiting for? Go and ask her!" Savannah smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled.

After the show, Erin waited for Chris in the hotel lobby. She had big news to tell her boyfriend and daughter. Erin smiled when she saw them walk in and they seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Mom!" Savannah smiled and ran to hug her mother.

"Hey Vannah! I have great news for you two." Erin smiled at them.

"Well, I have something to do first. Erin Harper, I love you so much and I know it's been only four months but I can't imagine my life without you...Will you marry me?" Chris knelt down onto one knee and held out a small velvet box with a two carat marquis diamond and white gold ring.

"Oh my god...Yes!" Erin exclaimed with tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Chris pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around. He placed the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"Congrats you guys." Savannah smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie, but now for my news." Erin smiled, "Chris...I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant? Really? That's great Erin!" Chris beamed and hugged his fiancee tight. Savannah was shocked but still smiled at the thought of having a little brother or sister that she could see everyday and not once every few months.

The three of them couldn't be happier. They were now One Happy Family...


End file.
